Disney Cruise Line, Dreams Ahoy! (Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Disney Cruise Line episode)
Disney Cruise Line, Dreams Ahoy! is a Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Disney Cruise Line episode. Plot The Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs are ready to set sail with Mickey and the gang. It's a very special day, because Mickey tells them that they and the rest of the Studio Backlot Crew and the Disney Afternoon gang are going to be the hosts of Disney Dream. They start out with the Sailing Away Party and enjoy the first show, The Golden Mickeys in the Walt Disney Theater. The next day, the gang explores the Bahamas where they try out the rubber rings that float around the canal and even ride down the slides. Back in the ship, Peter Pan and Jake and his shipmates instead of the skull (who appears onscreen in the real version) host Mickey's Pirate Party where the Peanuts, VeggieTales, the Disney characters, and the guests dance along, participate in Mickey's pirate academy, and get rid of Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Back in the Walt Disney Theater, the Peanuts and VeggieTales gang experience Villains Tonight!. On the third day, the gang enjoys several activities in Castaway Cay such as snorkeling, dancing, and building sandcastles. Back in the ship, they try out the Aquaduck. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown, Bob, and Junior solve mysteries with the Muppets; Sally, Laura, and Annie join Sofia and her Disney Princess friends; and Snoopy, Woodstock, Rerun, and Larry (dressed as Larryboy) play detective with Darkwing (in place of Tinker Bell) in the Oceaneer Club. The last show they would watch in the Walt Disney Theater is Disney Dreams. Afterward, all the main characters give the guests farewell hugs, kisses, and photos to end the day. Characters Main characters Charlie Brown, Heather, Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, Rerun van Pelt, Pigpen, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Scooter Carrot, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, Rosie Grape, Grandpa George, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Max Goof, Clarice, Duffy, Shellie May, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Louie Lamount, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Stitch, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, Alice, The Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Fifi, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Merida, Sofia the First, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana Waialiki, Maui, Pua, Hei-Hei Disney Channel Stars Olivia Holt, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Austin and Ally, Peyton List, Dove Cameron and Ryan McCartan Background characters Tinker Bell, Elsa the Snow Queen, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head Trivia * Despite Winnie the Pooh and his friends not meeting in Disney Cruise Line, they will still appear in this episode. * In spite of Goof Troop replacing Frozen in Season 3 of the Disney Afternoon revival, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven will make brief cameos in this episode where Elsa is the only character from the franchise to remain silent in spite of Anna speaking to her. Anna and Elsa will appear in The Golden Mickeys, and all mentioned above will appear in Mickey's Pirate Party, and Anna, Elsa, and Olaf will appear in Disney Dreams. Both The Golden Mickeys and Disney Dreams will not feature the "Let it Go" song. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Episodes